Violet plus turquoise donne un foncé obscène
by Camelote
Summary: Petit one-shot TerezixGamzee en romance noire. Présence d'un peu de violence et de mauvais mots. Z'etes prévenus.


Arrache lui les cheveux. Déchire ses habits. Viole-la. Viole-la, viole-la, viole-la, quelle te déteste encore plus. Ô oui, bien, bien plus...

Tout ce que tu veux, c'est qu'elle reste. Tu adores ça, ô oui, parce qu'en plus de te faire oublier l'affreuse réalité de ton crush mort (et don't tu garde la tête soigneusement au pied de ton lit, et que tu dois nettoyer du violet que tu y laisses en te faisant plaisir : c'est beau, comme le marron et le violet donnent une magnifique combinaison), mais en plus de ça, la voir absolument désorientée, énervée, écoeurée par toi, cette idée là... Elle t'excite. Bon gieu ce qu'elle t'excite. Et c'est vrai que cette petite voix dans ta tête qui te murmure de la violer n'a franchement pas tort. Mais est-ce que ce serait vraiment un viol, et qu'elle te détesterait plus ainsi ? Après tout vous êtes actuellement en relation kismesis, ce qui prouve que vous approuvez tout les deux cet état des choses.

Non, en réalité tu n'aurais aucun regret à le faire, qu'elle soit consentante ou non, qu'elle aime ça, ou non. Et peu importe ton stupide ex-moirail. Un ex-moirail ne vaut RIEN face à ce que tu ressens là. Cette haine, cette colère, tout ces sentiments noirs : c'est tellement BON !

Tu te décides. Vous avez 8 révolutions après tout. Vous n'êtes plus des larves, même si vous n'êtes pas encore tout à fait des trolls adultes. Tu te lèves, en laissant toutes tes merdes clownesque derrière toi et te rends dans sa partie du météor. Par les conduits d'aération évidemment : tu n'as aucune envie de te faire découper en deux par une connasse de sang jade, ou même de voir ton enculé d'ex-moirail mutant. A part ta kismesis, après tout, tu n'as vu que la petite blonde... Humaine, c'est ça ? Tu trouves ça stupide, et super moche, comme espèce. Toi qui t'attendais à découvrir de vrais extraterrestres vraiment putain de cool. Plaisir gâché, par ces deux merdes rose.

Revenons à nos monocycles.

Tu te retrouves dans sa chambre après avoir suivit le conduit d'aération, qui t'a entre-autre fait passer dans la chambre du suceur de queues bleu mort et dont tu possèdes la tête, et de l'autre cinglée bleue, aussi, et morte, aussi.

Lorsqu'elle te voit débarquer dans sa chambre (et ouais "voit". Tu sais pas trop comment cette connasse à fait pour regagner la vue, mais elle l'a fait), son premier réflexe est d'attraper sa canne-épée du même rouge merdique que le sang de l'autre abruti.

\- TEREZI, tu chuchotes, bien que la façon dont c'est écrit perde le lecteur, alors que si il s'agit d'un fan assidu, il comprendra tout de suite.

\- G4MZ33, elle marmonne, sur ses gardes.

Bien sûr qu'elle marmonne, elle te déteste. Et putain, putain c'est beaucoup trop excitant. Tu t'approches d'elle alors qu'elle dégaine son arme, et lui saisit la gorge, la plaquant sur son lit où elle était précisément assise. Elle lève son arme pour essayer de te planter, mais tu l'embrasses, violemment. Évidemment. Et elle ne. Peut. Pas. Te. Résister. Elle lâche son arme et agrippe violemment tes cheveux, répondant à ton baiser tout aussi violemment que tu lui as offert. Tu sens tes lèvres te piquer et se couvrirent de sang violet et turquoise. Parce qu'elle mord tes lèvres, jusqu'au sang, et que tu fais fort heureusement pareil qu'elle aux siennes. Tu as le goût métallique de son sang sur la langue, et même un peu du tien. Ta langue qui d'ailleurs ne veut pas lâcher la sienne, sauf pour lui laisser dire bonjour à tes dents, dont la fusion donne encore plus de son sang salé et coloré. Tu ne regrettes pas une seconde tout ce que tu as fait pour arriver à cette relation, et tu ne regrettes pas non plus d'avoir choisi de venir ici. Tu te dis en plus de tout ça que tu es heureux que ta putain de planète soit détruite, car autrement, un connard de robot serait venu gâcher ce moment pour que vous foutiez vos couleurs dans un putain de pot. Et c'est vraiment complètement putain de bizarre, mais lorsque tu la vois totalement nue devant toi, vos sangs se mêlants en un foncé obscène sur vos deux peaux meurtris, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te dire que tu voudrais que ça dure. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus longtemps.


End file.
